Welcome to the Bizzare world of Crash Bandicoot
by speedster101
Summary: When Germans invade Crash' World Crunch turns to Nathan Drake Victor Sullivan and Elena Fisher for help. Rated T for a obvious reason


**Welcome To The bizarre world Of Crash Bandicoot**

___Characters: Nathan____ Drake Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot Tiny Tiger Victor Sullivan Elena Fisher _

Pairings: Nate x Elena Crunch x Coco slight Crash x Coco

___Author's note: This is my first ever crossover fanfic with Uncharted and Crash Bandicoot because I notice there are no crossovers with these great games so I decided to make my own so sit back relax enjoy and as always I do not own Uncharted Nathan Drake or Crash bandicoot all rights belong to Naughty Dog and their rightful owners thank you ps this takes place after Drake's Fortune ._

Nate can you slow down you know I'm not as young as I use to be said a man he wore a red Hawaiian shirt he looked like he was in his mid 50s had gray hair and a grey mustache cigar in his mouth and had a lean built this was no one other then Victor Sullivan mentor to the famous Nathan Drake and in front of him was Nathan Drake himself alongside him was his soon to be fiancée and lover Elena Fisher. Hang in there Sully we're almost out of here Nate said in a calm voice. So Nate what could we do now that you found El Dorado took care of Navarro and his men, I don't know Elena said Nate I guess we can just can head back home but how are we going to get back? Asked Elena we can take the boat Sully found after I dealt with Navarro and his Mercenaries will why didn't you say so Sully called out from behind them we could have done that instead of just walking through The goddamn Amazon he said as he turned around and head towards where the boat was with Nate and Elena following behind Elena was trying her best to keep up with Nate and Sully she was fast but not as fast as Nate when she finally caught up to them everything was set the boat was ready to go to Nate's place which was in the Key West when they all boarded with Sully controlling the boat and while he was doing that Nate and Elena were lost in their own world staring out to sea admiring the view you two Sully said to them not taking his eyes off the sea Nate and Elena snapping out of there trance and turned to Sully yeah you can say Nate said sheepishly Sully turned to face them and said that's good anyways we're here he said and turned back around and getting ready to dock and when they docked Nate caught a glimpse of his house and a figure standing in front of them Nate and Elena were the first spot it the figure said nothing and just turned around and ran hey wait Nate Shouted and stared chasing after it with Sully and Elena following close behind but the figure just kept running _crap this guy is fast _Nate thought to himself the trio finally catched up to the figure panting and out of breath man for person like yourself you sure are fast now mind telling me who are you and what are you doing here? Nate asked first the figure said nothing then he turn towards the trio and answered Nate's question my name is Crunch Bandicoot and I need your help. The trio was silent for a moment but Nate broke the silence you need our help Crunch nodded with what Elena asked. Germans have invaded my world and kidnapped me and my friends but we managed to escape and now they're hunting us down and they won't stop till they captured all of us. But why come to us you don't even know are names said Nate true but someone does he was male had red hair wore an orange shirt and had a British accent. Nate didn't need to hear more cause he knew he was talking about Flynn him and Flynn been friends as long as he can remember say no more Nate said out loud I already who he is and Crunch stopped talking and gave Nate a confused look Elena did the same thing you do? Elena and Crunch said in a unison yes we both do gesturing to him and Sully he's a friend said Nate right Sully agreed any if we're done chatting can we get going already he said getting impatient while putting a cigar in his mouth I agree Nate said but before we go there some things I need to get so Nate ran to his house and picked up Francis Drake's journal which he got out of his coffin when he was on the Panama with Elena sure she didn't believe he was a descendant of Francis Drake but he knew he was one a/n( I mean why else did he risk his life to try to find El Dorado anyway back to the story) after he got the journal he grabbed a pistol and his Ak47 plus some ammo for his pistol and Ak47 also a few grenades after he got all that he left his house and met with the other's ok now I'm ready but how are we going to get to this world of yours anyways? He asked leave that to me said Crunch and got out a hammer and some other tools and started building something the trio could use to get to his world little did he know someone was watching them this figure was about Nate's height but had overbuilt upper body strength and orange fur this guy or animal name was known as Tiny Tiger enemy to Crash and his friends but he wasn't alone had someone with him this better be good Tiny said the person this person was short had yellow skin with a capital N on his forehead and black hair it is Master Cortex said Tiny Tiger look pointing towards Crunch and the trio Cortex looks in the direction he was pointing and when he saw them a wicked smile came across his face which cause Tiny to cringed a little perfect said Cortex let's return and think of plan cause if we attack right away and not to mention that are German friends no more on the trio then us yes Master Cortex said Tiny so they turned around and vanished. After Tiny Tiger and cortex disappeared Crunch had finished building the object the trio looked and saw what Crunch had made they all looked in awe what is that Sully said it's called a portal it will takes us straight to my world, said Crunch but how can you be sure this will directly take us there Nate asked I'm sure it will now if there isn't any more questions shall we get going said Crunch getting ready to go thru the portal is it even safe Sully asked him safe? Sully nodded I don't know but don't worry if some goes wrong a friend of mine will fix it she's more handy than me this made Sully feel a lot better anything else Crunch asked the trio said nothing no good let's get going Crunch turned around and jumped through Nate and the others were about to protest on what they saw but ignored it then jumped in the portal after each other. After the trio came out the portal they were met face to face with Crunch in what look like a Forrest of sort wow this place is beautiful Elena said in awe yeah the view here is amazing than what we saw over in the Amazon at the fortress yeah and uh Nate what is it Elena it's just that you look different kid she's right you do look different said Sully Nate took a look at his self and apparently they were right he did looked different he now had overbuilt upper body strength skinny legs big chin and big feet his height has changed to he was now 8ft and 3inchs tall but he still had the same personality when he first met Sully and Elena. You're not much of a looker yourself old timer said Nate referring to Sully what are talking about Nate Sully said giving Nate a confused look take a real good look at yourself Sully said Nate and you'll see what I mean Nate continued Sully looked and his appearance has indeed changed he still was in his late 50's but he too had overbuilt upper body strength, skinny legs, big chin, and big feet but his height remained the same. Guys can we get going sure Elena said Nate let's go he continued what kept you guys said Crunch who was already ahead them we uh lost track of things said Nate trying to come with a excuse will ok Crunch admitted before you start I'm going to take you to coco's house you look like you guys could some rest who's Coco Nate asked remember when I told you that me and my friends were kidnapped by the Germans but we managed to escape Nate nodded well she's one of my friends oh ok so the trio walked behind Crunch to Coco's house on their way they encountered a couple of Germans Nate got his Ak47 these the Germans you told us about Crunch yeah that's them he said hit them with all you got and so they did Nate, Sully, Elena,, fired their guns while Crunch took them out with spins, punches, and kicks after all the Germans were down for count everyone was a little exhausted lets go Coco's house is close Crunch said to the trio and followed him after they arrived to a little house which they assumed was Coco's Crunch ran to door and knocked on it only to be face to face with Coco who hugged him and kissed him Crunch she said where have you been all this time sounding worried ever since you left more of those German's had been appearing. I know Coco I ran in to some on the way here so I brought some help before even arriving here.

Author's note: Alright I'm going to stop there for the time being now I was going to make this a full 1 chapter crossover but decided not to cause it takes up time so this will probably have 20 or more chapters and sorry if Crunch is out of character in here and for you Natelena fans I apologize for not showing any in the story I'll try to show some in later chapters cause it's my first time adding parings to stories anyways be sure to review but please no flaming or spamming of any kind till then I'm Speedster101 and I 'm outta here.


End file.
